Package to Cloud Strife
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Realmente, no pude pedir una mejor persona que a tí"
1. Chapter 1

No poseo los personajes de Final Fantasy VII, esos son propiedad de Square Enix, pero la idea del fic si es mia.

* * *

Cloud regresó a su cuartel en ShinRa, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación para tomar una ducha.

_Maldición_.

El entrenamiento de hoy había sido realmente brutal, probablemente nunca se había sentido tan cansado.

Dejando su rifle sobre el mueble mas cercano al pie de su cama, se quitó la armadura de los hombros, dejándolos caer al suelo y seguido de los guantes, que los dejo sobre la cama, pisando sus talones para quitarse sus botas.

Caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, quitándose su uniforme y dejándolo en el cesto de ropa sucia, abrió la llave del agua y entró a la ducha, sonriendo para si mismo, mientras soltaba un suspiro en alivio, el agua caliente calmaría sus músculos ahora.

**…**

Minutos después de terminar su ducha, asegurándose de que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas, se colocó su ropa interior, junto con unos shorts y se recostó en su cama, respirando profundo mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, los abrió rápidamente cuando escucho unos golpes.

_¿Quien podrá ser? _

Se preguntó el rubio, mientras se levantaba de su cama rápidamente, pero no tanto como para marearse y reviso en la mirilla de su puerta para ver de quien se trataba, parpadeo varias veces al no ver nadie y abrió su puerta lentamente, asomando su cabeza hasta que encontró una gran caja de madera.

Cloud parpadeo varias veces en curiosidad, no sabia de quien podría ser esa gran caja, era casi de su tamaño, tal vez un poco mas grande, el no había pedido nada, decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y comenzó a buscar en la caja alguna nota en ella, pero sin respuestas, solo tenia el logo de ShinRa impreso en ella.

Cloud suspiró, y al final decidió llevar la caja a su dormitorio, usando todas sus fuerzas para empujarla, maldiciendo cuando la caja se balanceo y cayó al suelo, haciendo casi crujir el suelo de madera bajo sus pies.

Continuó empujando la caja por el marco de la puerta hasta que por fin estaba dentro, cerró la puerta de su habitación, antes de que los demás escucharan y sintieran curiosidad.

Buscó algo con que quitar las tablas de madera, encontrando una palanca y comenzó con su trabajo.

**…**

Luego de varios intentos, por fin había podido abrir la caja, hizo la cubierta a un lado y comenzó a sacar toda el plástico protector que este tenia, se sorprendió que en el interior de la caja tenia paja.

Al parecer lo que hay en el interior es extremadamente frágil.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, cuando encontró un cuerpo dentro de la caja, dio un salto en sorpresa y se alejó un poco, el cuerpo parecía inconsciente, dormido o peor aun muerto.

Cloud tragó saliva, recordando que simplemente no podía dejarlo ahí y volvió a buscar en la caja, tomó al sujeto del brazo y lo sentó, su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo mientras lo hacia, lo sostuvo con un brazo y con su otra mano revisó su pulso, comenzó a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía sentirlo.

Decidió continuar buscando en la caja y encontró una más pequeña, solo que esta era más fácil de abrir.

Abrió el interior y solo contenía una nota, junto con un disco en ella y un brazalete.

Sin vacilar, tomo la nota y comenzó a leer.

_¡Felicitaciones! Para más respuestas, revise el disco._

Claramente eso no le daba muchas respuestas de lo que estaba ocurriendo así que, colocando el disco en el reproductor y encendiendo el televisor, la película comenzó.

Estaba unos científicos de ShinRa, ¿Hojo y Hollander eran sus nombres? Ya lo había olvidado. Se encontraban en el laboratorio, hablando y haciendo grandes operaciones en una pizarra, pero el rubio se distrajo al ver que detrás de ellos, en una gran capsula de vidrio se encontraba el sujeto que estaba en la caja de madera en estos momentos, flotando en energía _mako_, decidió continuar prestando atención al video y unas palabras claves captaron su atención.

_Humano, modificado, genética, SOLDADO perfecto, prueba, experimentos_.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

_¿Se trataba de un experimento? _Y casualmente el rubio había sido elegido para probarlo.

El video decía que debía colocarse el brazalete que había tomado minutos atrás y accionar el botón rojo, Cloud tragó saliva e hizo lo que se le ordenó.

Al principio no ocurrió nada y hasta había llegado a creer que todo era una farsa, pero segundos después, la caja comenzó a agitarse y ruidos _humanos_ llenaron la habitación, mayormente pequeños quejidos.

El sujeto se levanto, Cloud dando gracias de que le habían colocado un par de shorts negro.

Ahora que lo observaba bien, no parecía tan aterrador como la primera vez que lo vio, la vez en que pensó que estaba muerto, tenia el cabello largo y despeinado, hasta los hombros de color negro azabache, su tez era morena, tal vez tostado.

Su cuerpo, _Gaia_ parecía el de un modelo, Cloud se sonrojo un poco ante tal comparación y continuó observándolo.

Lo vio mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad hasta que lo miro a él.

Al principio se miraron a los ojos por primera vez, casi perdiéndose entre esos ojos color azules con una tonalidad casi violeta, hasta que parpadeo y miró hacia en otra dirección.

Pero el sujeto aun con curiosidad en el rubio, salió de la gran caja de madera que alguna vez había sido su refugio y gateo hasta el.

"¿Q-Que…?" Murmuró el rubio, retrocediendo cada vez más, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta de la habitación.

Pero el continuaba acercándose, parecía que no sabia lo que era el espacio personal, cuando al fin había alcanzado al ojiazul, extendió su brazo derecho hacia él, Cloud algo temeroso observo su mano hasta que pudo encontrar una etiqueta rodeando su muñeca, con precaución sostuvo su muñeca y le quito la etiqueta para leerla.

_Curioso, casi parecía un cachorro dando la pata_.

Cloud respiró hondo y comenzó a leer la etiqueta.

_SOLDADO Primera clase Zack Fair._

"¿Z-Zack?" Susurró el rubio, pero antes de que pudiera volver a ver al moreno, este había posado su mano sobre su cabellera rubia.

Vio a Zack sonreír ante el contacto de su cabello, que ya se había secado.

"M-Mi nombre es Cloud Strife" Dijo tímidamente el cadete.

"C-Clo…" Zack intento hablar por primera vez, su voz algo ronca al inicio, pero luego se aclaró la garganta. "Cl-Clo…"

"Cloud" Animó el rubio, sonriéndole tímidamente. "Cloud"

"Clo…ud ¿Cloud?" Luego sonrió cuando al fin pudo decirlo.

El ojiazul sonrió por su esfuerzo y luego asintió con la cabeza, recordando como podía ser posible que volviera a la vida, si hace pocos minutos no podía sentir su pulso.

"¿E-Es…Estas bien?" Escuchó a Zack preguntar, con el tono algo nervioso.

"Sí" Mintió Cloud y luego se levanto del suelo.

Zack intentó copiar las acciones del rubio, usando sus manos para impulsarse pero cayó al suelo la primera vez. "_O-Ow_" Murmuró Zack, obviamente no acostumbrado al dolor.

Cloud se giró y vio al SOLDADO en el suelo, camino hacia el e inclinándose para ayudarlo, lo tomó del antebrazo y lo ayudo a subir.

"¿Puedes caminar?"

"¿C-Caminar?"

Cloud suspiró, era obvio que tenía una mentalidad como la de un bebé, pero al menos entendía rápido.

"L-Lo siento…"

"¿Por qué?" Ahora fue turno de Cloud en tener curiosidad.

Zack solo se hundió entre hombros y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Lo ayudó a caminar hacia su cama, en donde lo sentó, pero tenia problemas en hacerlo caminar, cada paso parecía eterno, y no dejaba de aferrarse a su brazo.

"Esta bien, no tengas miedo, no te dejare caer"

"_Ow_"

"Si, _ow_ no dejare que sientas eso de nuevo, ¿esta bien?"

Zack solo asintió y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido.

Lo sentó en su cama y rápidamente busco su teléfono celular, para llamar a las oficinas ShinRa, hasta que la secretaria contesto.

_Shin-Ra Electric Power Company, ¿En que podemos ayudarlo?_

_Er, mi nombre es Cloud Strife, soy un cadete. Un gran paquete acaba de llegar a mi puerta, con un SOLDADO primera clase en el…_

_Cadete Strife, le aseguro que no sabemos nada al respecto, pero puede traer a su SOLDADO si quiere que lo examinen._

_Pero—_

_Gracias por las molestias._

**…**

Aun recordaba el primer día que había encontrado a Zack Fair, en esa caja de madera que ahora estaba bajo su cama, pues el SOLDADO a veces acostumbraba a dormir en ella.

Habían pasado pocas semanas desde aquel incidente y Zack ya podía formular oraciones sin tartamudear y cada día que pasaba, aprendía algo más y cada vez más rápido.

Había sido asignado a unas cuantas misiones para comprobar sus mejorías y Cloud no podía evitarlo, pero siempre se sentía ansioso cuando eso ocurría, se había acostumbrado tanto al ojiazul que se preocupaba tanto por el.

No quería admitirlo pero era el primer amigo que tenia.

Y aun recordaba la primera vez que lo había llevado al edificio ShinRa…

_No lo entiendo, porque su nivel de adaptación es lento…_

_Algo debió dañarse._

En ese momento Cloud recordó cuando la caja de madera en la que venia Zack se había caído, con el en ella.

_Creo que tengo una pista…_

**…**

Le habían indicado a Cloud que debido a eso, Zack tendría que aprender las cosas desde un nivel muy básico.

La verdad a Cloud no le molestaba eso, ya se había acostumbrado a las acciones del moreno, también le habían explicado que el brazalete que usaba en su muñeca era un monitor, en el cual Zack podía sentir sus emociones, para así poder adquirirlas, ya que las emociones eran más difíciles de aprender.

Cloud al principio se vio algo incomodo con eso ultimo, pero trato de restarle importancia, pero a veces no podía evitar pensar que estaba _conectado_ a Zack, por así decirlo.

Se giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó pasos acercándose y luego la puerta siendo abierta, dejando ver al energetico Zack.

Cloud sonrió para si mismo, semanas atrás, Zack apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, ahora podía correr y luchar contra cinco monstruos si se lo proponía.

"Chocobo" Lo llamó el moreno y el rubio se sonrojó ante el sobrenombre.

_Gaia_, todos los días siempre se lamentaba de haber llevado a Zack al zoológico.

El primer animal que vio, un chocobo de color amarillo, Zack no pudo evitar sonreír y decir que se parecía a la cabellera del ojiazul, desde ese incomodo momento siempre le llamaba así.

"Hm, ¿Que es, Zack?"

"Recibí una carta, ¿podrías leerla por mi?"

"Oh claro, ¿ya que tu no puedes hacerlo, huh?" Sonrió el rubio y tomó la carta, abriendo el sobre y sacando su interior.

Muy dentro sabia de que Zack si sabia leer, lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones, pero el moreno siempre le gustaba cuando Cloud leía para el, desde que lo comenzó a hacer para que el aprendiera nuevas palabras.

Clous se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

_SOLDADO primera clase, Zack Fair._

_Felicidades, sus progresos en ShinRa han sido demasiado prometedores y nos da gusto en avisarle que es oficialmente un SOLDADO primera clase, podrá ir a su nueva habitación, en donde será reubicado y entrenado especialmente por SOLDADO primera clase Angeal Hewley._

Cloud sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero respiro hondo, entregándole la carta a Zack. "M-Me alegro por ti, ¿quien lo diría? pudiste ser capaz de llegar a SOLDADO primera clase en tan poco tiempo"

"¿Eso crees?"

Cloud asintió, y suspiro. "Te ayudare a empacar" Avisó y rápidamente se giro, sintiendo sus ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar.

Zack no dijo nada, y vio que en el sobre estaba otra carta con las indicaciones de su nueva habitación, junto con dos tarjetas que servían para abrir su nueva habitación, guardó una en su bolsillo y dándole una segunda leída a la nota, la dejo sobre el escritorio junto con la segunda tarjeta, en un lugar donde Cloud pudiera verlas fácilmente.

Segundos después, Cloud tenía una pequeña maleta con las cosas de Zack en ella.

Zack parpadeo un par de veces, sin saber realmente que decir y tomó la maleta, dejándola en el suelo.

"Z-Zack, yo… Todas estas semanas…" El rubio se calló cuando el moreno lo atrajo a su cuerpo rápidamente, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

"Hey, esto no es un adiós, podremos vernos" Aseguró el moreno, sintiendo como tímidamente el rubio correspondía al abrazo.

Cloud asintió lentamente y hundió su cara en el pecho de Zack, luego inhalando su aroma, sintiéndose un poco mejor ante el contacto del pelinegro.

Luego de varios segundos, Zack sintiéndose triste, había notado que sus emociones siempre cambiaban rápidamente mientras estaba con el rubio, desde hace pocos días, también podía notar en como Cloud se sonrojaba con mas facilidad.

Rompieron el abrazo y Zack tomo su maleta para luego salir por la puerta.

Cloud sin poder remediarlo, pero sintiendo que había perdido algo mas que un amigo.

**…**

Se habían prometido que se verían, pero eso parecía imposible, Zack tenia demasiadas horas de entrenamiento y también tenia que asistir a unos cursos en ShinRa, para controlar su nivel de aprendizaje, ahora que ya no contaba con el rubio para eso… Y regularmente tenia que ir al laboratorio para algunas revisiones menores.

La ultima vez que se habían visto, había sido hace seis días, cuando se encontraron caminando por el mismo pasillo, pero dirigiéndose a un rumbo completamente opuesto, Zack al laboratorio y Cloud a entrenar, así que no pudieron hablar mucho, Zack pudo notar que el rubio se miraba algo apagado, tal vez distraído.

Los cambios de humores de Zack aun continuaban, últimamente se sentía desanimado y confuso, a veces solitario. Creía que todo eso acabaría cuando estuviera lejos de Cloud, pero no era así, también ignoraba de que el rubio aun usaba el brazalete.

**…**

Cloud se encontraba en la cafetería, sin apetito, pero intentando buscar a un SOLDADO segunda clase, seguramente el tenia la información que necesitaba, encontrándolo en una de las mesas cercanas.

"¿Kunsel?"

"El mismo" Contestó el SOLDADO, con una sonrisa, mientras le daba otra mordida a su _dumbapple_.

"Conoces a Zack, ¿sabes donde esta?"

"Ah" Sin soltar la _dumbapple_ de su mano, buscó su teléfono celular con la otra mano para revisarlo. "Debería estar terminando su entrenamiento en estos momentos, ¿porque lo preguntas?"

Cloud negó con la cabeza. "Por nada, gracias" Y se levantó del asiento rápidamente para buscar al moreno.

Kunsel solo se encogió entre hombros, restándole importancia y continúo comiendo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Zack, con la tarjeta que abría la puerta en su mano, temblando nerviosamente, sin saber realmente que hacer.

_¿Debería tocar la puerta o solo entrar? ¿Que tal si no esta en casa? Posiblemente siga entrenando, o tal vez Kunsel se equivoco y este en una misión… ¿Estará bien?_

Apunto de darse por vencido y marcharse por la vergüenza, la puerta fue abierta, revelando a Zack con solo una toalla rodeándole la cintura y otra en su cabello.

"Hey Cloud"

"¿C-Como sabias que estaba aquí?"

"¿No lo se?" Admitió el moreno, hundiéndose entre hombros y haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. "Entra"

Cloud asintió lentamente y entró a su departamento, sorprendiéndose al ver lo grande que era en comparación al suyo.

"Estaba apunto de ir a visitarte, al fin tengo el día libre" Dijo el moreno, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Cloud no contestó y se sentó en uno de los sillones, luego de que Zack se marchará a su habitación para vestirse.

El ojiazul respiró hondo, jugando con el brazalete en su muñeca, sintiendo como cada vez se hacia mas pesado.

_Tengo que hacerlo…_

Minutos después, Zack regresó a la sala de estar, haciéndole compañía a Cloud y sentándose a lado de él.

"¿Como has estado? ¿Esta todo en orden?"

El rubio solo se hundió entre hombros. "B-Bien" Fue lo único que dijo.

Cloud tragó saliva, juntos en un momento incomodo, no sabia muy bien en como saldría de esta.

Soltó un suspiro y se giro a ver al moreno. "Z-Zack…"

Llamando la atención del ojiazul, se giro a ver al rubio pero no contesto.

"Y-Yo, quiero devolverte esto" Murmuro, sin mirarlo a los ojos y se quito el brazalete para dárselo a Zack.

El SOLDADO, sintiendo el sentimiento de culpa desvanecerse rápidamente, no dijo nada y tomó el brazalete lentamente, mirándolo de cerca.

"Entonces, es hora de irme" Se levantó y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta principal.

Zack dejó el brazalete sobre el sillón y corrió tras Cloud. "¡Espera!" Lo tomó del brazo y lo giró para verlo de frente, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la puerta.

Posicionando sus manos a lado de Cloud, a la altura de su cabeza, sin intenciones de dejarlo ir.

Cloud tragó saliva cuando Zack se acercaba más y mas hacia él, _Gaia_, había soñado con este momento, pero no podía negar que se sentía tan mal e incorrecto.

"Z-Zack… ¡_Hmph_—!" El rubio se callo abruptamente cuando sintió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, besándolo con hambre.

Sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse furiosamente y sin evitar pensar en que este era probablemente el primer beso de Zack.

Y suyo…

Abrió sus ojos violentamente cuando sintió la lengua de Zack deslizándose en su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar y lo empujo rápidamente, saliendo por la puerta.

Sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas y corrió lo mas lejos que pudo, hacia su habitación.

**…**

Zack se quedo estático en su lugar, sin saber realmente que hacer, ese tipo de emociones nunca las había experimentado, pero no podía negar de que se sentían tan bien, mas porque era Cloud el responsable, nunca se había sentido tan bien consigo mismo, pero el hecho de que Cloud se negara lo lastimaba, comenzaba a creer que su amistad se había destruido por completo.

**…**

Los días habían pasado y no se habían visto en ese tiempo, ni siquiera de reojo, parecía que el rubio lo estaba evitando, siempre que Zack intentaba buscarlo en casa, el rubio no estaba y eso lo frustraba cada vez más.

"Zack"

…

"¿Zack?"

…

"¡Zack!"

El aludido salió de su mar de pensamientos y miro a su mentor, Angeal Hewley.

"Estas muy distraído, ¿estas enamorado?" Luego soltó una pequeña risa. "Sigamos entrenando"

_¿E-Enamorado? ¿Que es eso?_

Sintió que preguntarle a Angeal el significado de esa palabra no era el buen momento ahora, memorizando la palabra, decidió que lo mejor seria preguntarle a Aerith.

**…**

Había conocido a la chica en una iglesia abandonada del Sector Cinco, cuidando de las flores que la iglesia tenia, a veces cuando tenia tiempo, Zack la visitaba, preguntándole como la venta de flores progresaba, así que no se sorprendió al encontrarla en la iglesia.

"¡Zack, hola!" Saludo la chica emocionada de ver al SOLDADO, caminando hacia el para darle un beso en su mejilla.

"H-Hola, Aerith"

La castaña ladeo la cabeza. "¿Esta todo en orden?"

Zack respiró hondo, no sabia como comenzar. "¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?"

"Oh" La chica miró hacia en otra dirección, sus mejillas sonrojándose de un color rosa. "Si, solo un par de veces" Admitió al final la chica.

"¿Y eso es algo malo?"

Zack ladeó la cabeza con expresión curiosa cuando Aerith se echo a reír.

"No lo creo, bueno… ¿Tal vez? Depende en si es amor correspondido"

"¿Que sucede cuando no es correspondido?" Su curiosidad crecía cada vez más ante esas nuevas palabras.

"Bueno, a la otra persona no le sucede nada, pues no estaba enamorada, pero a la persona que si lo estaba se siente triste, solo y tal vez hasta confundido"

Zack abrió sus ojos en asombro, ¡Era lo que le estaba sucediendo!

"¿Como sabes cuando estas enamorado?"

"Oh" Aerith posó su dedo en sus labios, mirando al suelo, buscando las palabras correctas para explicarlo. "Cuando _el_ no deja de pensar en _ella_ o viceversa, cuando solo quieres hacer feliz a esa persona, cuando te encuentras pensando demasiado tiempo en _ella_, cuando solo quieres estar con esa persona…"

Zack alzó una ceja negra y se cruzó de brazos. "¿El _amor_ solo aplica en personas del sexo opuesto?"

"No, bueno… Es complicado, mucha gente tiene la idea que una pareja _perfecta_, por así decirlo, tiene que ser entre un hombre y una mujer. Pero el amor entre el mismo genero también es posible y no significa que su valor sea menor o mayor"

"Oh"

"Bueno, Zack ¿Porque tantas preguntas acerca de eso?"

"Eh, por nada realmente, solo curiosidad…" Soltando una risa nerviosa al final. "T-Tengo que irme…"

"Adiós" Se despidió la chica y el SOLDADO se marcho rápidamente, con intensiones de buscar al rubio.

**…**

Cloud respiró hondo y sin querer darse por vencido, continuó tocando la puerta principal del SOLDADO, esperando ser escuchado, había estado comenzando a creer que posiblemente no estaba en casa, por lo que sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, cerrándola a su espalda y se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperarlo, si es que tenia que tomarle mucho tiempo, pues ni siquiera Kunsel sabia donde estaba.

Se sorprendió al encontrar el brazalete sobre el sillón, donde lo había visto por última vez, lo tomó entre sus manos, observándolo y sorprendiéndose de que aun funcionaba, se lo colocó en su muñeca izquierda, donde siempre acostumbraba y una pequeña luz roja comenzó a parpadear.

**…**

Las horas habían pasado, Zack simplemente no se quería dar por vencido, ¡Tenia que encontrarlo! Había buscado en todas las salas de entrenamiento, los lugares en donde los cadetes solían patrullar, en el departamento de Cloud, sin respuesta.

Se dirigía resignado hacia su departamento, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió una sensación extraña, era como si lo estuviera guiando a algo, sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr.

El SOLDADO logró llegar hacia su departamento y una vez adentro, encendió las luces, parpadeando un par de veces cuando encontró al rubio dormido sobre uno de los sillones.

Una sonrisa ocupaba su rostro y camino hacia él, ahora sin saber realmente que hacer, se inclinó para depositarle un suave beso en la frente.

_¿Debería despertarlo? _

Realmente tenía algo importante que decirle y claramente no podía esperar.

"Cloud…" Susurró el moreno, moviendo el brazo del rubio para despertarlo.

Bastaron unos cuantos intentos mas hasta que Cloud se despertó, soltando un bostezo antes de abrir los ojos lentamente, los abrió de golpe cuando se encontró a Zack frente a él y se sentó rápidamente en el sillón.

"Z-Zack"

"Hey, ¿Podemos hablar?"

Cloud asintió con la cabeza, algo sorprendido de que no se preguntara que hacia dormido en su sillón. "Yo también quiero decirte algo"

"Hm…" Zack tomó las manos del rubio, sorprendiéndose de que tuviera puesto el brazalete, pero decidió no preguntar acerca de eso y comenzó. "Cloud, lamento lo que ocurrió aquella vez…"

_Pero tampoco me arrepiento._

"…No quise, asustarte de esa manera"

Cloud negó con la cabeza. "Creo que es mi culpa, fui muy inmaduro…" Luego suspiró, sus mejillas comenzando a sonrojarse lentamente. "Zack…"

"Creo—" El moreno interrumpió. "Creo que podría estar enamorado"

Cloud casi juraba que podía sentir su corazón dejar de latir por unos segundos y tragó saliva, sintiendo un terrible nudo en la garganta.

Zack podía sentir las emociones del rubio, maldiciéndose mentalmente pues él era el causante, pero el ojiazul se le adelantó antes de que pudiera volver a hablar.

"M-Me alegro, Zack. La chica debe ser muy afortunada"

Zack alzó una ceja. "No, no, Cloud. Estoy enamorado, de ti"

"¿Q-Que?"

Zack sonrió, algo juguetón. "Estoy enamorado de ti, Cloud"

"N-No, solo estas…"

"Hey, es en serio, ¿Puedo demostrártelo?"

Cloud se quedo silencioso durante varios segundos, al final tragó saliva y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Zack sonrió y se acercó al rubio, deteniendo una mano en su brazo y la otra en su mejilla, mientras recorría con su pulgar su suave piel.

El ojiazul cerró los ojos, algo nervioso de siquiera hacer contacto visual con el moreno, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse y su corazón latir rápidamente.

Oh _Gaia_, había estado deseando eso desde hace mucho.

El SOLDADO se acercó mas, sus labios rosando, podía sentir como el labio inferior del rubio temblaba ligeramente contra el suyo, tal vez por miedo, ansiedad o emoción. Pronto, el moreno cortó la distancia y besó al rubio, al principio el beso fue lento, pues Cloud se quedo quieto, casi como una estatua, luego de segundos, Cloud comenzó a corresponder al beso, rodeando tímidamente el cuello del SOLDADO con sus brazos.

Zack sonrió, pero continuo besándolo, ahora lamiendo el labio inferior de Cloud, hasta que este abrió la boca, listo para saborear su interior, comenzó a juguetear con la lengua del rubio, frotándola contra la suya, ganándose un par de gemidos del ojiazul.

Se separaron, por la falta de aire, Cloud aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, Zack recargó su frente en la del rubio y le deposito un rápido beso en los labios, sonriéndole juguetonamente mientras lo hacia.

"Z-Zack… Tu también me… Gustas…" Confeso el cadete, respirando hondo.

Zack lo envolvió en un abrazo. "Realmente, no pude pedir una mejor persona que a tí" Luego sonrió y le beso la frente.

* * *

Woah, se preguntaran, porque tan largo el oneshot? pues es porque odio hacer multi-chapters, nunca los termino... uwu


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Cloud y Zack habían estado juntos.

_Oficialmente_.

El rubio no podía quejarse, era todo lo que había deseado, estaba completamente seguro de que nunca podría cansarse del SOLDADO, amaba todo de él, su sonrisa, risa, abrazos, su sentido del humor, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, sin importar en que momento o estado de ánimo se encontraba, sus caricias y sus besos.

Pronto, Cloud se encontraba sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos para recrear una memoria.

Oh _Gaia_, nunca podría cansarse de esos labios, siempre sabían donde besarlo, al igual que sus manos, siempre sabían el lugar indicado en donde tocarlo y de que manera.

Cloud abrió los ojos y suspiro algo desanimado.

Pero solo era eso, besos y caricias, nunca habían _avanzado_ a algo más.

Estaba completamente seguro de que se debía a que Zack no sabía _como_ continuar, aun tenia mucho que aprender al parecer y ShinRa solo se encargaba de educarlo con información valiosa para ellos, aunque Cloud aun usaba el brazalete, le habían indicado que solo tenia que usarlo durante un mes mas.

Todos los días se repetía esa posible idea en su cabeza, se negaba a creer que no atraía al SOLDADO de _esa_ manera.

**. . .**

Luego de haber terminado su patrullaje cerca del Sector Cinco, el SOLDADO primera clase, decidió visitar a la castaña en la iglesia, la última vez que se habían visto había sido hace una semana y Zack no quería que su amistad se rompiera debido a eso. Pero también era algo inevitable, ShinRa podría ser un trabajo agotador.

"¿Aerith?" Llamó el moreno, caminando hasta llegar al interior de la iglesia, en donde se detuvo en frente de las flores.

"¿Zack?" La chica se giró y camino hacia el SOLDADO. "Admito que no esperaba verte hoy" Luego soltó una pequeña risita. "¿Esta todo en orden?"

"Eh, ¿creo que si…?" Contestó Zack, inseguro de que contestar.

"Cuéntamelo, vamos. Sé que tienes algo que decir"

Zack se sonrojó un poco debido a la vergüenza y luego respiro hondo. "¿Recuerdas a Cloud?"

La chica solo sonrió amablemente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, siempre que estamos juntos, no puedo evitar en pensar que algo falta…"

"¿A que te refieres?" La chica ladeo la cabeza, con algo de curiosidad y confusión en su rostro.

"¿Cómo si los besos no fueran suficientes? Tal vez…"

"Oh" Fue lo único que dijo la chica, entendiendo el mensaje. "Esto será algo difícil de explicar, vamos sentémonos en las bancas…"

**. . .**

Cloud se recostó en la cama y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo, el Director Lazard les había dado una semana de vacaciones a los cadetes y Cloud no podía pedir nada mejor, estos últimos días de entrenamiento habían sido los peores.

Zack estaba lejos en una misión importante en Nilbelheim, se había marchado hace cinco días y no sabía cuando regresarían, ni siquiera Zack lo sabía, se quedarían en Nilbelheim todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Soltó un largo suspiro al final, Zack era un SOLDADO primera clase, eso lo sabia, pero siempre fallaba en intentar no preocuparse por el, habían pasado por muchas cosas parar estar juntos y apenas si lograban verse.

**. . .**

Luego de que el helicóptero al fin se detuviera, los SOLDADOs bajaron de este, saliendo hacia en direcciones completamente distintas, Zack con destino a su habitación, sabiendo que el rubio estaría ahí.

Pasando la tarjeta por la puerta y dejando sus cosas en el suelo, la Espada Mortal recargada sobre la pared en un lugar seguro, se quito la armadura de sus hombros, dejándola sobre el sillón y camino hacia su habitación, encendiendo la luz en un grado que no despertara al rubio y sonrió tiernamente cuando lo vio.

Se veía tan indefenso y calmado, se quito su uniforme de SOLDADO, dejándolo caer al suelo hasta quedar en boxers, para luego escabullirse dentro de la cama junto al rubio, rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos para acércalo mas hacia él.

"Hm…" Observó al rubio acercarse mas hacia él y luego soltando un bostezo.

Cloud se despertó casi al instante, observando que Zack había vuelto, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"Hey, ¿Cómo estas?" Zack sonrió y le besó la frente.

"Bien, te extrañé…" Murmuro, seguido de otro bostezo y se sentó en la cama, seguido de Zack.

Se quedaron en un silencio, ambos nerviosos de romperlos, casi se podía cortar la tensión con la Espada Mortal del moreno.

Cloud tragó saliva, algo nervioso y se giró a ver al ojiazul. "Z-Zack, yo—" Pero fue impedido a decir algo mas cuando Zack unió sus labios en un beso.

Besándolo con hambre, se posicionó rápidamente sobre el rubio, haciéndolo que se recostara sobre la cama de nuevo, posando una mano en la cintura del rubio y la otra en su mejilla, acariciándola. Cloud soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto.

_Mas, por favor, mas…_

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió la otra mano de Zack haciendo contacto con su piel, debajo de su camisa, haciéndole arquear la espalda, dándole más oportunidad al moreno de acariciar su piel.

Se detuvieron por la falta de aire, ambos respirando agitadamente, se quedaron callados, mirándose fijamente como el otro recuperaba la respiración, Zack aun acariciando su espalda, ahora con la ayuda de su otra mano.

Cloud cerró sus ojos, recostando su cabeza en la almohada, concentrándose en las caricias que Zack le estaba haciendo, sintió al SOLDADO remover su camiseta blanca hasta su pecho y comenzó a besarlo, lamiendo uno de sus pezones y mordisqueándolo para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro, dándole la misma atención.

El SOLDADO continúo besándolo hasta el abdomen del rubio, mientras que sus manos recorrían su espalda posesivamente.

"_Hng_…" Cloud se mordió el labio inferior, suprimiendo un gemido, mientras que intentaba mover su ahora erección para frotarla contra el pecho de Zack.

Zack soltó una pequeña risa, ignorando las _suplicas _del rubio y continuó con lo que hacia.

Luego la realidad lo golpeó como un camión atropellándolo y se detuvo rápidamente, se bajó de la cama, buscando en su uniforme de SOLDADO algo que había dejado en los bolsillos.

Mientras que Cloud lo observaba con curiosidad, creyendo que había hecho algo mal. "¿Zack? L-Lo siento"

Siendo ignorando por el moreno, hasta que este sonrió al encontrar lo que necesitaba y volvió a la cama, junto al rubio, enseñándole lo que tenia en la mano.

Cloud tomó el objeto, su cara sonrojándose completamente hasta las orejas cuando lo reconoció. "¿Z-Zack?" Luego miró al moreno.

"Cloud, _quiero _hacerlo, creo que es algo que tu también quieres"

Cloud no sabia que decir y temía que si no decía algo pronto, Zack rápidamente creería que no quería.

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza, tomando una de las manos del SOLDADO. "Y-Yo también quiero hacerlo…" Admitió finalmente.

Zack sonrió, apreciando su esfuerzo y se inclinó para besarle la punta de la nariz, poniendo la pequeña botella de _lubricante_ a un lado, se posicionó sobre el rubio para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, quitándole su camisa y arrojándola al suelo mientras lo hacia y dirigió rápidamente sus manos hacia sus boxers que parecían que iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

Mordiendo su labio inferior y acercando su erección hacia la mano de Zack. "¡E-Espera!"

Zack se detuvo en ese instante, mirando al rubio con curiosidad.

"También quiero hacerte sentir bien" Confesó el rubio y luego se sentó en la cama, para luego posicionarse sobre el regazo del moreno.

Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo mas hacia él, sus pechos chocando y unió sus labios en otro beso, Zack sonrió y correspondió al beso, dirigiendo su mano hacia la erección del rubio, tomándola en su mano y llevándolo hacia la suya para frotarla contra la de este.

Sintió a Cloud estremecerse, debido al placer y continuó con el movimiento.

Cloud rompió el beso, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo de que exclamó el nombre del mayor, Zack aprovecho rápidamente para besar su cuello, lamerlo y mordisqueándolo, dejándole marcas rojizas sobre su pálida piel.

El cadete se dejo caer de nuevo a la cama, intentando recuperar su respiración.

"Z-Zack…" Llamó la atención del moreno, quien lo miraba con curiosidad. "Te quiero _dentro_ de mi, _por favor_"

Zack no contesto, y se acercó al rubio, quitándole sus boxers ahora húmedos y los dejó sobre el suelo, luego buscando la pequeña botella y sacó el líquido, colocándolo en su mano derecha. "Creo que esto dolerá un poco, intenta calmarte"

Cloud solo respiró hondo y luego suspiró, cerrando los ojos esperando por el contacto.

Utilizando primero un dedo, sintió al rubio tensándose rápidamente bajo su peso.

"¡_Hng_!" Luego se mordió su labio inferior.

Habiéndose olvidado de quitarse el brazalete, el moreno podía sentir el sentimiento de incomodidad que tenia que sufrir el rubio en esos momentos, sintiéndose mal por el, rápidamente se inclinó para unir sus labios en otro beso, Cloud rápidamente envolviéndolo con sus brazos, cuando un segundo dedo fue agregado.

Abriendo sus dos dedos y luego cerrándolos para prepararlo mejor, sacó sus dedos y se separó para mirar la expresión del rubio, este trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza en aprobación.

Posicionó las piernas de Cloud en su cintura, para tener un mejor acceso y entró en el rubio todo lo que pudo.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó el rubio, tensándose rápidamente ante la inusual sensación de tenerlo dentro de él y trató de relajarse lo más que pudo.

"¡C-Cloud!" El SOLDADO gritó en placer, sintiendo la calidez del rubio envolverlo.

Luego de pocos minutos mas, Cloud le indicó al moreno que podía comenzar a moverse, Zack se apresuró y dio una rápida embestida, haciendo estremecer al menor.

Continuando con los movimientos, pero cambiando de ángulo mientras lo hacia, buscando ese punto en donde podría hacer llorar a Cloud de placer. Cuando lo encontró, sonrió victorioso y continuó embistiendo en ese punto

"¡Z-Zack!"

Las unas del rubio casi clavándose en la espalda del moreno, mientras este comenzaba a besar su cuello, excitándolo cada vez mas mientras Cloud gemía su nombre.

"E-Estoy apunto de…" Advirtió el rubio, seguido de un lloriqueo de placer.

Zack continuó con sus embestidas, esta vez más fuerte, sintiendo como su clímax llegaba primero que el de Cloud, viniéndose dentro de él.

"¡Cloud!" Gimió el mayor, llevando rápidamente su mano hacia la aun erección del cadete y comenzó a masturbarlo.

"¡Z-Zack!" Exclamó este por última vez, sus músculos tensándose hasta que su clímax se apoderó completamente de él, causando que se estremeciera, viniéndose en la mano del moreno.

Ambos cansados e intentando recuperar su agitada respiración, Zack salió del rubio y se recostó a lado de él, ambos escuchando sus respiraciones.

"Te amo" Cloud se giro a ver al moreno y rápidamente se escabullo entre sus brazos, escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

"Yo también te amo" Zack sonrió, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y le beso la frente, observando como el menor se quedaba dormido rápidamente. "Gracias Aerith"

* * *

Hace mucho que no escribía lemons, hehe


End file.
